A bet of regret (Matt's Meddling)
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Matt's tired of seeing Mello and Near deny the fact that their head over heels for each other, so he steps in with the help of fellow friends.
1. Phase 1

A/N: 1) My internet doesn't seem to be coming up for some reason so that delayed me uploading the first chapter. I think this story may end up belong only three or four depending on if I can stretch the ending and my reviewer's support.

2) Please read my profile for new updates. I do not own Death Note or the characters, but I wish I did *sigh* In this story, Mello and Nears feelings are a bit more visible about each other so their a bit OOC. It's fluff (probably), totally cute and adorable; plus humorous. I will use Matt to be the master mind for this stories plan. I mean come on; we all know behind those goggles, Matt's totally a freaky guy on the inside.

Important: The story will be in three different types of views: One of and outside narrator, Chiyo and Matt. I got bored and I decided to play with my made up characters. There will be slight character relationship besides Near and Mello. R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Chapter One}

"Hey, Mello, wake up!" Mello groaned as he felt his room mate and brother like friend, Matt, pushing him. The sleeper swatted him away. "Dude!" Convinced his friend wouldn't leave him the blonde sat up. It didn't even take a nanosecond for Matt to realize Mello had the type of face someone would have when they were woken from a good dream. Matt looked questionably at his friend as he shuffled to the bathroom and slammed it shut. A mischievous grin grew on his face. He walked over to the bathroom. He heard the shower come to life as he knocked.

"What the hell do you want?" Mello must have been having a good dream to be this agitated in the morning.

"I just wanted to know what my best bud was dreaming about." Everything went quiet. The shower tried breaking through the weird silence making no effort to clear the tense air. Matt finally hears a muffled sound.

"What?" He said mockingly. But the red head already knew the answer.

"Near…" Mello said a bit louder. Matt chuckled. The door suddenly unlocks fast revealing a little bit of the bathroom and his undressed friend.

"It's not funny! Don't… Don't tell anyone." Mello's, naked, soaking wet and flushed.

"Okay, whatever you say." Matt conceals his laugh until Mello stares at him for a few seconds and heads hack into the bathroom.

Matt sits on their couch and begins playing his video games. When Mello's finally done he stares at the clock: 6:40

"Matt…what is today?" Matt looked up with a smile.

"Saturday." Mello's eyes widened.

"You idiot, our scores are coming in today!" Mello headed to his drawer and sloppily put on his clothes.

"Oh, yeah… we had a test Monday didn't we…?" Matt said half-heartedly. He was too worried about killing a bunch of armed zombies coming his way.

Mello, ready, turned his head to his best friend.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" Matt's hands still glided across the game console. Mello got more annoyed. The red head looked up from his game. He had his goggles on now.

"What's the point? I probably got lower than you again anyway." Mello, felt bad for a while. _Maybe if you tried, you would actually pass higher for once…_

"And…" Matt said holding the suspense. "It's only 2:30." Matt grinned. Mello's eyes widened lighting a flame within. Matt laughed at his friends' expression. A robotic "Your Dead!" filled through the air as Mello clutched his fists.

"You little…" Matt some how dodged his attack and ran outside.

"Fuck! Come back here you damn gaming addict!" Mello chased his friend down the dark corridors.

-x-

**Yo! Matt here! ;)**

_Chiyo reporting for duty! ^^_

… 

_**Don't be shy!**_

And Ariel…

_There! Now, let's go over what happened!_

**Ha! I sure did get that guy good! Don't you think? :D**

_Yeah, whatever... T.T_

**I knew Mello had the hots for Near ever since the kid came; the same with that wimp.**

_Hey! He's not a-_

**It was no coincidence that they became enemies. I mean "keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer" didn't just come out of no where!**

_True… Wait, do you hear the things you say?._

**Though, it's been getting annoying to see Mello deny the fact that he's head over heels for him. Near's no different. **

_You sure do notice a lot… Maybe that's a quirk you have…^/^_

Kawaii… Chiyo you're cute when you blush

**That's why I've created the best plan ever! :D**

_Are you ignoring me!? Never mind that, I'd vote for you to stay out of this…_

Agreed…

**There's no way these two will hide their true emotions after this. **

_You're still ignoring us! D:_

**Ahahaha! I'm such a genius. :3**

_Shut up! You're holding up the story!_

**It's my turn next anyway! :P**

Eto…Can you guys stop…? I kind of want to continue…

_I agree with the Riel-sempai_

Sempai? I sound old 

You guys are sisters…right…? O.o

_Uh...Riel-neechan?_

**Come on!**

**If you wanna know what will happen, just shut up and read already! **

-x-

"You're going to fucking pay you damn ass." Its fun having Mello chase me with murderous intent, but it's not fun to have your game avatar get eaten by a bunch of undead freaks! Now I've gotta redo the level all over! What makes it worse is that the stupid company added zombies with guns. GUNS!

As I head down the hallway I heard a few doors opening. Everyone's awaking to the noise, not good. That didn't stop me from running though. Looking back I notice that Mello wasn't following. Just about to stop my face collided with something hard. My goggles made the impact worse. I fell back cursing in every language I knew. I took them off wincing every time I blinked.

"You deserved that!" That voice! I'm dead…no; I was a dead man from the start.

"Ha-ha…Roger…isn't the moon extra beautiful tonight? I'd like to see it from my window-" Attempting to leave, Roger grabs me from the back of my vest lifting me up. For an old fart he sure was strong. He jerked something in his hand in front of him.

"Ouch, watch it Gramps!" He got Mello too. We're busted…

After what felt like years of lectures, Roger let us back to our rooms with a week's detention and cleaning duty. I stared at Mello who stomped like the Hulk. I didn't dare touch him because his aura felt like he was the devil himself, ironic of his religion.

"Hey…Mello…I'm sorry, bro…" He stopped and turned his head slowly. I winced. There was a smile on his face that made me want to jump out of the window any second.

"It's okay, Matt. I forgive you. Let's just go to sleep." All I heard was: "Your screwed Matt. Revenge will come back to get you. Watch out in your sleep."

Mello walked down the hall and went into our room. With how long I've known Mello there was no such thing as fear unless you meet the guy.

~I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. I sat next to the door incase Mello went grudge on me~

We got our scores and like always Near ran first with Mello following then me. Mello ran somewhere, probably going for his chocolate to calm him down. I would go help him but I still got to pass the level and…and…

-x-

***yawn* Hey guys... I'm a bit tired after what happened but I still didn't forget the plan! **

_That's what you get for tricking him!_

Whatever mom… *waves hand*

Mom? I'm younger than you!

Ano… you guys are doing it again…

_**HMPFT!**_

I'll continue then. So far Matt's decided to go on with phase one of his plan.-

**Damn straight! And it's pretty awesome!**

_*brings out a cinder block*_

**What the hell are you going to do with that-?**

_*drops on Matt*_

_Go on_

Arigatou gozaimasu. Read on to see what Matt will be up too... When he wakes up…

_Ugh, when do I go back?_

Sou desu… I'm not sure… But you should be happy you're helping in the plan.

_As if. :P How long is it going to take until he wakes up?_

_*stares at each other smiling mischievously*_

_*Pulls out marker*_

*Pulls out camera*

-x-

"Matt…what happened to you…" I don't really remember my self… I was with Chiyo and Ariel… and then…

In mid-thought Mello brought a mirror to my face.

"Ahhh! What the hell happened?" My face was full of squiggly lines. I tried rubbing the marks off but they looked permanent…

There was even a red mark on my head. It hurt when I touched it. I put my goggles down trying to cover up most of the damage. Those bastards…

"I don't think it's permanent…Let's go to Roger…" Mello suggested.

"Forget it. What happened when I was out?" Mello put the mirror down and went to lie down on his bed.

"I lost to Near again…" Mello seemed to get more depressed ever since we saw our scores. I checked the time. 7:52

My plan! I could still try it!

"Cheer up Mello! Hey, I heard Roger ordered a special supply of Swiss chocolate. He said you could go down to get it anytime you want. It's practically lying on the diner table out in the open." Mello got up slowly and headed outside. I smiled as soon as the door closed. Taking my phone out, I instantly call the others. Chiyo answers right away.

"Near's already heading down." How did she-

"I guess…I can tell when you're up to something…"

"Chiyo-chan! Your so kawaii when you blush-" A bunch of crashes are in the back ground.

"Gomennasai!" Ariel screeches.

"That's what I thought." I feel a chill go down my spine. I heard a few shuffles and then familiar voices coming into the background.

"They almost kissed. Near's adorable, he's like a small tomato!" Chiyo squealed.

"Kawaii…their shota's!" Ariel said intrigued.

"Could you both calm down?" Matt said. It wasn't really Ariel I was bothered about but Chiyo. I didn't like the attention she had focused on the guys for a while. It's a tight feeling that doesn't seem to disappear when I hear her talking about the love birds. Maybe… I'm jealous…No, it can't be… Chiyo's a good guy type of buddy any way.

"Matt! You're still on? Get own here! They're about to leave!" Oh no. I run out the room almost tripping. When I get down to the kitchen Mello and Near are just sitting in silence. In the back I notice Chiyo and Ariel watching. They see me and nod. We all have our own walkie talkies to communicate. The plan begins.

"Time: 8:28

Subjects: In position

Phase: 1

Status: Waiting for signal"

I feel so proud of them right now.

"I'm heading back…"

"As will I…" Mello begins walking out with Near following. I begin the beckon and they sprung into action. Covered in black cloaks the girls tackle the guys. With my own disguise I open the supply closet and they girls throw them in. Locking it we all cheered not letting our voices get noticed.

"We did it!" Chiyo and Ariel silently praise their awesome attack.

"Let us out you bastards!" Mello sure was angry. "Matt I know it's you! Who evers there with you is going down to hell along with you!" Chiyo stuck her tongue out at the door and Ariel snickered.

"They'll be thanking us later." I said. We all stick out thumbs out.

"Mission Complete!"

-x-

_Yay! It worked!_

**Who said it wouldn't ;D**

_Everyone T.T_

Don't you think we should've taken them out by now…

**Why? We could catch them sleeping in each others arms. Or even better they could be fuc-**

_*smacks Matt*_

_You have some mind!_

**Come on! It's true!**

_Why are you so twisted!_

**I'm just stating the facts!**

_What facts!_

**That their in love and in that position together they could be admitting to each other any moment!**

_*kicks stomach, blushing*_

***falls* Never mind… You'll soon see…**

Ahhh…young love

_**Were not in love!**_

Hai, hai… ;)

**Who would be in love with her any way :P**

_*stops frowning, pouts and cries to Ariel*_

_Reil-onee-chan!_

There, there.

**_XNee, Matt-kun. Do you know what happens when you mess with Chiyo-nii-chan?X_**

**Shit…**

-x-

It didn't take long for Mello to reach for the diner room. Once he entered he saw a white figure shuffling around the room looking for something desperately.

"Where is it…?" The albino said looking through the cup drawers.

"N-near?" The albino looked down surprised. He almost fell back from the counter but Mello caught him. His cheeks were tainted a bit. His breathing was jagged. Had he been caught looking around?

"Good Evening, Mello…"

"Why are you down here?" The albino looked down and covered his face and squirmed around in Mello's arms.

_Adorable…_

Near made eye contact with the blond. By now they were both flushed. Near quickly jumped out of Mello's arms and ran to a chair. Mello followed him sitting across from the younger. He took out his chocolate and nibbled on the sweet. He was a little aggravated because his chocolates weren't here.

It took a while before the little one spoke. "I was told that there were toys delivered for me…" Mello looked up. The albino was now twirling hair absent-mindedly, eyes slanted. The blond sighed.

"The same with me." Mello was now more aggravated. He'd get Matt back.

The two sat in silence; both wondering who'd make the first move… for anything. Mello suddenly remembered, he hated Near, so why were they together so casually?

Mello looked back at the albino who was now staring off to space. His right leg cuddled closely to his chest, while the other leg hung. His hand was on his knee which was topped with his round cheeks. He was breathing softly as if following a distant rhythm. His lips spread apart slowly taking in air. He must have been tired from walking and searching. Near began to nibble on his small top pink lip nervously. Maybe Near felt his staring? The albino was a little pink.

Mello got up with thinking and went over to Near. Near looked up briefly. Mello caught his small angular chin, making the boy look at him. Near didn't look away. Mello began to close in their space slowly until he heard a small squeal. Near must have heard it too because his head jerked around, looking for the source. Mello and Near snapped back into reality. They jumped away from each other, Near, this time didn't fall over.

"I'm sorry." Near simply nodded. He seemed to be squirming in his sit uncomfortably now.

"I'm think I'm going to head back now… I need to find Matt anyway…" Mello said the last bit harshly.

"I as well…" Near began following Mello out when the two were suddenly attacked by three dark figures. Mello tried to fight back but was easily thrown in a supply closet with Near.

Mello opened his eyes.

Light…

Something was definetly on him. Near! Near seemed to be in shock but it then disappeared.

"Near…"

The younger one jumped immediately heading to a corner, not looking back at the blond.

"I-I'm sorry…" Mello then got up and slammed at the door. He heard the ambushers celebrating.

"Let us out you bastards!" Mello tried knocking the door down, only to hurt his leg. "Matt I know it's you! Who evers there with you is going to hell with along with you!" Mello heard silence from the outside. He waited and finally accepted the fact that he was locked in. What made it worse was that he was with Near of all people. This wasn't good.

Mello went to his own corner and dug his head into his lap. A few sounds got closer to him. Ignoring them he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mello turned around, not really wanting any type of contact with Near until morning.

"We're probably going to be here all night, so just find some way to get comfortable until then." Mello said. Near's eyes were hidden under his hair. Mello observed the boy. He was in baggy white pajama paints and an oversized white shirt. And he was…shivering…? It didn't look like Near would leave here without a cold. Mello sighed. Just tonight, right?

The blond got up and scoped up the albino. The little one flinched under his touch, but didn't request for any space. Mello got down in on a wall and put Near down. He sat down and patted his legs, giving Near permission to sit on him. He did this blushing uncontrollably, searching for something to occupy his mind. Near hesitated, his heart was beating and so was Mello's. Both hoped their sudden pulses weren't heard. Mello felt a light object settle on him.

"I'm sorry, this had to happen…" Mello looked down at the boy who snuggled him. The blond put his hands around the boy who responded with a wince. Near wasn't used to being touched.

"It's fine…" Near relaxed and snuggled closer to Mello. Their hear beats made a rhythmic sound. Mello pulled up Near's chin locking eye contact. They moved closer, and their lips brushed against each other.

Mello felt his heart do a double flip. Near was so cold, but his lips were warm, soft. Near melted into the kiss. They let go and breathed softly, flushed.

"Mello…do you really hate me?" Near asked, he lowered his head. He grabbed the elders' shirt and clutched onto it. He didn't want Mello to simply answer his question, but explain more of his feelings. Mello suddenly realized…was his hate one sided? Near felt sleep pushing down on him. He couldn't stay up any longer.

"No." Near's heart fluttered but sleep got the best of him.

"I love you…"

-x-

When I woke up I ran over to Ariel's bed and woke her up instantly.

"We forgot to get them out!" There was still time before the orphanage was wide awake so I took the chance. I ran downstairs to the kitchen. I can't believe we forgot about them! No once seemed to have noticed that they were locked in so I turned my head before opening the door. My eyes widened. It was so cute!

Near was in Mello's arms. They were sweaty but just from the lack of oxygen and cool air.

*flash* Ariel took a picture of the two lovebirds.

"Ariel! They might have woken up! Someone could be around too!" She smiled coolly.

"Whatever. Let's warn them… But we can't blow our cover…" We thought of a way to get them out unsuspected. We finally decided to get Near to his room since he was the smallest. We took off his sweat and opened his window for some air, placing the sheets over him. The trip was tiring but worth it. Heading back down we meet up with Matt who was freaking out with the foolish mistake. His bed-driven state was unlike any other facial appearance I've seen him have on. But he did seem as cute as he ever was. Cuter if that was possible.

We agree to lay Mello in a chair with his hands supporting his head on the diner table. We put a few chocolates around him so his current position would seem like he slept eating chocolate. We whipped off his sweat for less suspicion.

"I feel so awesome!" It took a while for Matt to snap out of his sleepy mojo.

"Shush! He might wake up!" Some times I felt like slapping some sense into this guy. It actually surprises me that this air head saw a connection between Near and Mello.

"Well now I don't fell like sleeping any more…" Ariel had her back pressed on the ground and her legs effortly pressed against her stomach, going through her photos with a bored look.

"Same…the orphanage will be up soon anyway…" I couldn't think of anything to waste time. I sighed and sat on the wall next to Ariel. I looked up at Matt, he got his markings off. It made me chuckle. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you guys honestly think it's over?" He said. I could feel him smiling playfully. Nothing seemed to satisfy this guy!

"There's another step?" I asked through the darkness. The sun seemed to letting up.

"Yes! These two idiots are probably still hiding their love inside! I'll tell you when were done," The sun shined over his piercing playful green eyes. "Because love never rests."

-x-

Reikan: "Well, sorry for some colorful vocab, I'm not like that, but it suits Mello. So….how was it?"

Ariel: "Etto…"

Reikan: Well!

Matt: It was GREAT! You girls sure do need to lighten up!

Ariel: That's not the problem… I like it but…

Reikan: Want to have your own part of the story to tell?

Ariel: No… it's –dirty grin-

Chiyo: -finished reading- WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE I LIKE MATT! -blush-

Matt: "…" -leaves-

Ariel: -snicker-

Chiyo: No, wait…. I didn't mean it… like that… -goes after Matt-

Ariel: Young love~

Reikan: They're too dense –sigh-

Ariel: Anyways, we've got to look for a new headquarters…

Reikan: Why?

Ariel: Because I don't think a JANITOR'S CLOSTET is so covert!

Reikan: Aww… Fine, I'll move the equipment to another place.

Anyways… Like it? Hate it? Lame? Cheesy? Boring? Confusing? Less Meddling, More MelloxNear? Tell me what I have to improve, include or remove and I'll make the story a bit more interesting to you guys. If you have any questions tell me in the Reviews or PM. Until next time! Ja ne~


	2. Delay Announcement

A/N: This is not a chapter but you need to be involved for this story to progress. Sorry!

I was surprised people actually look forward to this. It was my first story but I wasn't expecting so much attention when I began Fanfiction.

Please Read

**Need to read announcements**: Honestly it's been a while since I worked on this story (like last year long) and truthfully in that time my old flash drive died with the work so I'm kinda lost. I re-prepared some stuff and hope everything for the best.

**Improvement:** Less mini-chats

When I finished editing chapter one I was thinking that the in-between chats would be annoying because who wants to read a story where most of it is OC's and a main character bickering about stupid shiz?

**More Importantly**: I need help from my beloved readers. I need a bet for Mello and Near that will get them closer. I'll look through the offers and get to you guys. Also tell me if you want to add other characters to the group to plan out the bet.

MAY THE BEST IDEA WIN!

**Hey**: Can anyone think of a name for this trio? I want a name so if I have more stories with this meddling combination it could be like, "Hey, you guys heard of _? I heard they're the best match makers!" Or something like that. If anyone's read the yoai manga, "Junk! Boys," you'll get what I mean (they don't have to be match makers but problem-solvers, is all).

All I have is… Path Makers (If you don't have a choice they'll make one for you.) Is it good? No? I'll still take requests if you think you have a better one.

Thank you all who followed patiently, faved and reviewed. I would have never continued this without you all.


End file.
